bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
I don't need to be American to be Captain America
' | episodenumber= 1/13 | previous= None | next= I’M IN JAPAN AND THEYRE SELLNIG TOBACCO|image = }} is the premiere episode of . Challenges Immunity Challenge: Guantlet (Challenge) - Results This challenge comprised of three parts: Lip Syncing, Flag Making & Short History of the World. Story On Day 0 16 contestants were dropped off in the Chihuahuan Desert of Mexico. They believed due to the tribe colors they were wearing that it was going to be a male vs. female season, but later they would find out that would be totally wrong. With this thought in mind Eva wanted to set up a female alliance of her and Danielle with Asa as a third. Danielle then had random self-thoughts of being a bitch. James begins assessing the castaways, trying to figure out who to align with. Hoping to align with someone he could get along with and that won't outshine him. Eva showed interest in aligning with James, may it be true or not, but James wasn't showing mutual interest. Fiona was annoying some members of the cast. On the other hand PX was feeling distant from his tribe, either due to no one wanting to talk to him or the somewhat language barrier. On Day 1 the 16 contestants were divided into 2 tribe of 8. On Acato we have Asa, Eva, Fiona, Hannah, James, Jaylen, Nick R & PX. On Quimi we have Danielle, Jake, Jessica, Julez, Leanna,, Nick C, Tyler & Ziggy. The contestants then received their first Immunity challenge where they would divide up among themselves to complete three different tasks. Eva immediately began assessing her new tribe mates. Eva felt she could get along with Asa, Hannah, Jaylen, Fiona & James but definitely wanted Nick R gone. Asa's immediate goal was to fit in and not become a threat right off the bat. James' goal was to work with Eva, Fiona and Nick R. Due to not being able to socialize earlier in the game as much, Ziggy began panicking feeling like he was on the bottom. James got pushed into an alliance made by Fiona, thus making James voice his frustrations about Fiona as well as Hannah. Eva felt that her performance in immunity wasn't strong enough so she begins worrying her tribe might want her out. PX told Fiona and James he'd be their only ally, then leading Fiona to catch him in his lie. On Day 3 Quimi went on to win Immunity, winning 2 of the 3 tasks. On Quimi Danielle felt not enough socializing was going on. From her tribe mate's end as well as hers. Tyler voiced his excitement for the game and felt he needs to settle who his alliances are, for he felt he likes almost everyone. On Acato Eva quickly began thinking of plans for tribal. Hannah and Nick R's bond was growing stronger possibly making them a strong duo. They both decided to target PX due to his timezone difference. Eva heard the vote idea but was still concerned others might vote for her and continued to socialize. She then found out others were voting PX too and started to calm down. James decided to make himself the decoy vote for PX to vote for. This decision later made James stress out and made him feel he wouldn't do well. At tribal PX received 6 votes, PX voted for James and Fiona self-voted. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia * This episode title came from Hannah in an alliance chat. * This was the first ever episode on BANG A RANG ORG.